


need you now .kagehina

by seijohh



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijohh/pseuds/seijohh
Summary: in which kageyama and hinata lament about their relationship.song: need you now by lady antebellum





	

**Author's Note:**

> [cover: need you now](https://68.media.tumblr.com/32e882b890010c3793ffb96dd6b1334e/tumblr_oljvh5I73K1w6qti4o1_1280.jpg)
> 
> [▶️](https://open.spotify.com/track/11EX5yhxr9Ihl3IN1asrfK)

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more_

 

How many weeks? Kageyama didn’t know the answer. His volleyballs surrounded his bed from when he messed up by setting while lying down. He hasn’t seen Hinata in what felt like a lifetime or two. His phone buzzed from the pillow beside him. He didn’t bother to pick it up, his wallpaper was still that bright ball of idiot.

They didn’t have any classes together. Sometimes, Kageyama would catch a glimpse of bright orange hair across the cafeteria. When that happened Kageyama left the line and escaped to the roof.

They broke up so why must his smile be picture framed every time Kageyama closed his eyes?

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

 

Hinata smiled all the time. Most of the time they were real. Lately it seems like all he’s been doing was polite, broken smiles to those who greeted him in the halls. 

Walking aimlessly around town in hopes to catch a glimpse of the scowling face he fell in love with.

All of their effort. All of the smiles. All of the laughs. All the time they spent together. Is it all gone?

Hinata wanted to to scream from the the roof about how much he missed Kageyama. That idiot.

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 

Kageyama crushed the milk carton in his hand, the extra sloshing on to the floor. He threw the now empty carton to the vending machine and stormed back inside the school. How long has it been? Has he already been replaced?

Hinata turned away from Yachi, who was giving him notes, and stared at the crumpled carton in front of the vending machine.

 

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_

 

Kageyama took the risk and opened the door to the gym. Immediately, his teammates surrounded him. Even Tsukishima stood at the edge of the circle. Slightly relieved and worried, Kageyama participated in practice without Hinata.

That dumbass should be practicing without him. 

During every break Kageyama’s eyes lingered in the direction of the door. 

 

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

 

Hinata speed walked through the halls to get to the bathroom. Muffled sounds surrounded Hinata as he sped walked to the nearest bathroom.

Kageyama stepped out of the bathroom, eyes glued to the ground.

Hinata quickly turned to enter the bathroom, not bothering to announce his arrival with a happy tune, but instead bumped into Kageyama. Both pairs of eyes looked the other person, quickly becoming glassy.

“To- Ka-Kageyma. Go-gomen,” Hinata looked down at his awkwardly shuffling feet.

“Gomen,” Kageyama glanced down at the boy, his chest tightening painfully. Without another word, the obsidian haired boy walked away before he broke down in the middle of the hallway.

 

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

 

“Dammit,” Tobio punched the bedroom door. He slid down slowly, fist trailing down the door not bothering to avoid the splinters that appeared by the whole. He was there, in front of Kageyama. Why did he just leave, only muttering a simple ‘sorry’?

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

 

“Boke, boke, boke,” Hinata screamed into his pillow. Why didn’t say anything else? Dammit Tobio, was Hinata the only one who needed his partner back? “You’re an idiot, Hinata.”

 

_Oh baby I need you now_

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes, my first fanfic. (:


End file.
